Generally, dynamic simulation modeling of a driver's body for vehicle crash testing facilitates the design of safer vehicles. Driver models for crash testing is classified into a crash test dummy model and a computer simulation model. Furthermore, the computer simulation model includes a rigid-body model and a finite element model. One drawback of such models is that they simplify the operation of human muscles as a passive component, not an active component in crash testing. However, it has been reported that the active behavior of muscles of a human body has substantial effects on the dynamic response of the human body during a vehicle crash.
Further, in order to improve biofidelity, a model of the human body should be as human-like as possible. Therefore, the function of muscles, as an actuator that voluntarily contracts to generate a force and a moment, should be considered. Particularly the involvement of the muscles should be considered in the crash situation where the occupants have a perception of the crash or a sub-maximal crash situation.
The conventional design of a hand assembly on a steering wheel of the crash test dummy does not have a great similarity with that of a human. Such a conventional dummy cannot reflect the dynamics of a human body during a crash, therefore the data acquired is not an accurate representation of the injury assessment.